


Он знает

by FelixRaido



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 20:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5884495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelixRaido/pseuds/FelixRaido
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1978 год. Один из многих вечеров, когда Адам приходит навестить Джона в больнице.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Он знает

**Мемориальный госпиталь базы Декелия, Кипр**

**12 сентября 1978 г.**

 

\- Постойте, сэр! Что вы здесь делаете?   
Меня остановил громкий оклик позади. По коридору быстрым шагом приближалась молодая девушка в белом халате медсестры, миловидная, с собранными в аккуратный хвост русыми волосами. Я видел ее впервые.   
\- Вы здесь недавно? - спросил я вместо ответа, когда девушка остановилась передо мной.   
Она удивленно посмотрела на меня.  
\- Как вы узнали?  
\- Мое присутствие на этом этаже давно никого не удивляет.  
Она смущенно улыбнулась.  
\- Вас должны сопровождать... К тому же, время посещений уже почти закончилось.  
\- Как я уже сказал, мое присутствие здесь никого не удивляет, - я внимательно посмотрел на медсестру, и потом добавил:  
\- Но, если вы так беспокоитесь за пациентов, можете сопроводить меня.   
Девушка коротко кивнула и, когда я вновь зашагал по коридору, направилась следом.  
\- В какую вам палату?  
\- В шестьсот четвертую.  
Я видел, как она сразу изменилась в лице, с любопытством взглянув в мою сторону.  
\- Так это о вас так много говорила Люси. Что, помимо вас, в эту палату больше никто и не заходит.  
Я неопределенно кивнул, уже зная, чем займусь в ближайшие дни. Нужно тщательно проверить мою новую знакомую, а заодно основательно побеседовать с Люси. Ее болтливость может сослужить однажды очень плохую службу. Хотя в ее верности и честности я не сомневался, об осторожности ей нужно напомнить.  
  
Мы в молчании миновали лабиринт наполненных запахом стерильности и лекарств коридоров. Из прилегающих палат доносились кашель, хрип, приглушенные голоса врачей и вежливые уговоры медсестер. Некоторые пациенты прохаживались сами или с сопровождением по коридорам, задумчиво глядя в вечернее небо за широкими окнами, иные провожали нас любопытными взглядами.  
  
Просторная палата встретила меня знакомой больничной белизной, чистотой, запахом свежих простыней и монотонным пиканьем кардиомонитора. Полупрозрачные занавески лениво колыхались от дуновения прохладного осеннего воздуха, на подоконнике возвышалась простенькая стеклянная ваза, а вода в ней искрилась серебром в электрическом свете. Меня вновь охватила знакомая, необъяснимая тоска при виде этой обители забвения, в которой время, отсчитываемое стрелками на циферблате, не имело значения, в отличие от безостановочного писка приборов, не позволяющих чужой жизни проиграть спор со смертью.  
  
Возле кровати возилась с капельницей еще одна медсестра, которую я знал очень хорошо.   
\- Добрый вечер, Люси.  
Она вздрогнула, обернулась и широко улыбнулась.   
\- Вы сегодня поздно.  
\- Было много дел.   
Люси понимающе кивнула и только сейчас заметила в дверях остановившуюся в нерешительности новенькую медсестру.  
\- Зофия, ты закончила осмотр на третьем этаже?  
\- Да, закончила.  
\- Тогда можешь идти отдыхать. В этом крыле я справлюсь сама.  
Новенькая неуверенно покосилась на меня, но, не смея спорить со старшей медсестрой, согласно кивнула и быстро удалилась.  
  
\- Не беспокойтесь, она надежный человек. Я сама проверяла, - заметив мой взгляд, сказала темноволосая медсестра, закрепляя резервуар с прозрачной жидкостью на штативе.  
\- Я в вас не сомневаюсь.  
\- Но все равно проверите, - она бросила лукавый взгляд в мою сторону, но, не дождавшись ответной улыбки, вернулась к своему делу.   
\- Как он сегодня? - спросил я, приблизившись к изножью кровати.   
\- Не могу сказать. Я уже почти два года наблюдаю за ним, и мне иногда кажется, что он вот-вот очнется, но... Может, ему чего-то не хватает. Чтобы проснуться.  
\- О чем вы?  
\- Да так, ни о чем. Не обращайте внимания.  
  
Я пожал плечами и потянулся за складным стулом, привычно стоящим у стены.  
\- О, не трогайте этот. Его вчера сломали.  
Люси быстро проскочила за ширму, разделяющую палату на две части и скрывавшую от глаз вторую больничную койку. Послышался скрип, и через секунду медсестра вернулась с другим стулом, разложила его и поставила у кровати со стороны окна, прямо напротив двери.   
\- Спасибо, - я устало опустился на жесткое железное сидение, сразу ощутив, насколько вымотался за последнюю неделю.   
\- Мне нужно обойти оставшихся пациентов. Это займет минут тридцать.  
\- Спасибо, Люси, - еще раз поблагодарил я.  
  
Когда за медсестрой закрылась дверь, я еще некоторое время прислушивался к ее удаляющимся шагам. Затем достал из внутреннего кармана плаща небольшой бумажный сверток, аккуратно развернул его и, опустив в воду несколько цветов с длинными, белоснежными лепестками, переставил вазу на полку над кроватью.  
  
\- Еще не забыл их, Джон? - сказал я, рассматривая мерцающие, словно первый снег, белые звезды Вифлеема. - Ты никогда не говорил мне, почему так очарован этими цветами. А я был слишком любопытен, чтобы не выяснить причину. Рядом с ними витало горе. Твое горе, но они всегда напоминали о _ней_ , правда?   
  
Я перевел взгляд на умиротворенное лицо Джона. В который раз заметив, насколько пребывание в коме изменило его: стерло привычную легкую хмурость, разгладило самые мелкие морщинки, одарило бледностью, заострив черты лица. Эти изменения происходили у меня на глазах, и я боялся предположить, как может отразиться на нем более длительный сон. Если это можно назвать сном.  
  
\- Что-то намечается в Афганистане, Джон. Совсем недалеко отсюда, и это заставляет меня волноваться. Нужно будет придумать дополнительные меры безопасности. Не позволить даже случайно заинтересоваться этим местом. Много работы предстоит и, чувствую, мне не раз придется подстраиваться под ситуацию. Зеро становится все хуже, выстроенная им вокруг тебя защита может рухнуть в любой момент. Но я уверен, ради тебя он будет держаться до последнего. Он слишком многим тебе обязан.   
  
Я помолчал, прислушиваясь к равномерному дыханию Джона, наблюдая, как едва заметно вздымается и опускается его грудь. В следующий миг свет в палате почти погас, осталась лишь одна тускло мерцающая лампа под потолком. Писк приборов словно притих, свет луны за окном окрасил лепестки птицемлечника в серебро, сделав их еще больше похожими на звезды. Усталость сомкнула вокруг меня свои объятия.  
\- И я тоже многим тебе обязан, - тихо добавил я. - Я буду здесь, рядом. Буду ждать, сколько бы времени на это ни понадобилось.  
  
  
Линия света скользнула по полу, и почти тут же исчезла.  
Порхающее ночной бабочкой эхо легких шагов стихло вдали.  
Призрачная ладонь невесомо коснулась молочного цвета волос, мягко опустилась на плечо спящего, уронившего голову на грудь, стрелка.  
  
_\- Он знает, Адам. Он знает._


End file.
